


Insatiable

by RoLo_Renegade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Candy, Cat is literally her sugar mama, Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara is a sugar fiend, Light Angst, Then more sweets and fluff, but only for a moment, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/pseuds/RoLo_Renegade
Summary: Kara just really loves sweets...and Cat just really loves Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musetotheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/gifts).



The barest wisp of a sigh passed her lips as she stared at the three jars she’d pulled from the refrigerator. Unlike the last time she’d seen them, earlier that morning before she’d tucked them toward the back of the bottom shelf (far behind a large head of cauliflower, which she knew her wife would have little interest in bothering), each jar was now open, sticky smears and dribbles evident just below the lid line on each one.

From the living room, she heard Carter’s still boyish laughter, though she could easily hear how it cracked and broke along its edges into deeper tones. Longing twinged sharp and deep in her heart at the sound—at how quickly her little boy was slipping into the ethers of her memory, replaced piecemeal by the man he was destined to become.

So, she reveled in the music of his still boyish joy, wondering at what had made him laugh so freely. Had Kara or Alex provoked him or was it whatever they were watching for what Kara had rechristened her weekly “Sister and Son” night? When she heard both Alex and Kara’s laughter joining in with his, she felt a warmth encircle her heart at how much love and joy the Danvers sisters always had in ample supply for Carter.

Taking a sip from the tumbler of bourbon she’d poured herself once she changed out of her work clothes into her baggiest hoodie and softest yoga pants, she refocused on the jars before her. Just from casual observation, she could discern two things about their current status. First, she knew Kara had been the one to open them, her eyes drawn with myopic focus to the types of chocolate inside—and, clearly, nothing else written on the labels.

Second, she knew with unwavering certainty who was enjoying which sauce on top of the ridiculously large ice cream sundaes she had seen Carter, Kara, and Alex eating when she had arrived home. Carter would be the mint chocolate connoisseur of that night’s trio.

From the moment Kara had stepped into their lives, even as just Cat’s assistant, she had learned all the things Carter loved, her eidetic memory allowing her to preserve them in her brain as if they were biblical commandments.

She knew he hated soda almost as much as he hated how kids teased him for preferring guava juice instead. She knew bad days required ROLOs before he would even talk about what was upsetting him, but good days warranted black licorice (even though Cat knew Kara found that particular preference ~~disgusting~~ troubling).

And when she learned he was allergic to shellfish, Cat practically had to restrain her from clearing the offending proteins not just from the CatCo cantinas and the Noonan’s downstairs but also from every store in a hundred-mile radius of National City.

So, it would be no surprise that Kara would remember Carter only liked chocolate if it had another ingredient to make it “less chocolatey” —unless it was white chocolate, a preference even Cat couldn’t explain but indulged as often as she felt was appropriate.

The exact opposite side of the coin, Cat knew Alex would have the dark chocolate on her sundae. The DEO agent liked intense, pure flavors, from the darkest chocolate to the blackest coffee. Cat also knew that Alex’s insistence that she liked flavors as dark and bitter as her personality was utter bullshit. Their own playfully antagonistic relationship notwithstanding, Cat had never met anyone other than Kara more compassionate or caring, especially when it came to Carter.

Finally, she knew by the practically empty jar on the end that Kara was enjoying ice cream topped with the milk chocolate, not necessarily because she liked milk chocolate the best (Cat knew Kara’s favorite was the same as Carter’s) but because she knew neither of her cohorts would care if she ate almost the entire jar on her own—which Cat noted with a tinge of disappointment was nearly the _fait accompli_ that evening.

Beneath her patina of frustration, however, she couldn’t suppress the steady tug of amusement as she sipped from her tumbler while continuing to stare at her discovery. After all, she knew, even as she had attempted to casually hide the jars, the risk of trying to sneak food—especially _sweet_ food—anywhere inside the penthouse.

Kara’s sweet tooth was a thing of legend, including through every inch of CatCo Tower. The Noonan’s baristas reserved practically an entire tray of sticky buns for her every morning, even timing their completion with her expected arrival so she’d have first dibs on the hottest, gooiest buns. The cantinas did the same with their cookies, each one saving extras on whichever days they knew they were baking Kara’s favorites.

Even within the office itself, every desk along the many daily routes Kara took to collect layouts for Cat offered some form of chocolatey or sugary delight Kara loved. The first time Cat had to collect her own layouts (while Kara dealt with one of the myriad “photocopier malfunctions” that curiously occurred in conjunction with that day’s Supergirl save), she quickly understood the many occasions when she received layouts in slightly sticky plastic sleeves from an equally sticky assistant.

Kara’s enviable ability to consume massive quantities of sugars and carbs without any visible physical effect was both one of the many puzzle pieces to Cat solving her Super identity as well as the perfect means of wooing her when the time was right (because, no matter how hard she tried to logically accept all the reasons why the time should _never_ be right, she also knew logic never stood a chance against her heart when it came to Kara).

So, she began slowly, with small offerings as a way to test the waters.

First, it was a bowl filled with treats Cat curated specifically for Kara, left on the side of her desk closest to where Kara always stood whenever she came into Cat’s office. Hesitant at first, Kara soon enough settled into enjoying the regular swapout of candies and chocolates Cat had begun to provide her. Cat took particular delight in the realization that Kara enjoyed even more the knowledge that those treats were chosen solely for her, a fact that Cat made clear to a particularly flummoxed James Olsen during a weekly staff meeting.

“Does that bowl look like a community pool, Mr. Olsen?”

She’d peripherally caught the lift of Kara’s head at the question as she calmly kept her focus on James’s growing confusion. His fingers quickly released the foil-wrapped chocolate he’d grabbed, his now-empty hand hovering above the bowl.

“N-no?”

“Then I suggest you not dive into its contents as if it were. Those treats are _reserved_.”

She watched him withdraw as if the chocolates had transformed into molten lava, his recalcitrant pout almost as enjoyable to her as the unexpected preening grin that ghosted across Kara’s lips. It was the same grin she caught Kara sporting again later, right before she popped the same chocolate James had tried to take from the bowl into her mouth.

Satisfied with the success of her first step, she next hired Kara’s favorite bakery to begin delivering pastry trays for the break room every Friday, each time providing all the baked goods Cat had noticed Kara preferred most.

And if a tray of that bakery’s double fudge brownies—which Cat had once observed Kara practically inhale in a half-dozen block during a board meeting—appeared on her office coffee table on days Kara would stay late to help her finalize monthly layouts, it was worth any stray crumbs just to hear the soft moans of satisfaction she knew Kara didn’t even realize she made with every bite.

When, after she promoted Kara, elaborately decadent cakes began arriving for newly established “coworker appreciation days” to boost morale (and to give Cat a guaranteed reason to see Kara at least once a month), she noticed Kara watching her during the inaugural gathering with a curiosity that she felt almost as clearly as a brush of fingers across her skin.

A small box of the upscale cupcakes she knew Kara longed to try, left on her desk after her first post-promotion byline, found the new reporter hovering on the edge of the bullpen, staring into Cat’s office with an intensity Cat was certain was close to actually sparking.

The final break, however, came with the public event planned at CatCo Plaza to celebrate Cat’s _piece de resistance_ : the release by the plaza’s Daily Scoop ice cream shop of a special flavor, named “Swirl of Steel” by Cat herself, honoring the Hero of National City. The lemon ice cream, swirled with ribbons of blueberry and strawberry, came topped with gold sprinkles and served either in cups emblazoned with Supergirl’s sigil or in cones rimmed in red sugar and coated inside with blueberry reduction.

Cat had anticipated Kara would be thrilled to have a food named after one of her alter ego’s aliases. What she hadn’t anticipated was the _look_. Somehow both bewildered and besotted, it nearly unraveled the CEO’s normally collected demeanor as she opened the release party. She powered through her own weakening resolve, her speech replete with praise and admiration that left Kara blushing as red as her cape by its conclusion.

When asked why Supergirl wasn’t present for the event, Cat purposefully avoided looking in Kara’s direction and replied, “I wanted this to be a total surprise for her, which I hope it will be. After all, it was nearly a matter of national security to keep this a secret.”

As laughter flittered through the crowd, she chanced a look toward Kara. Even behind the barrier of her glasses, her eyes sparkled with a mélange of barely contained emotions that once more threatened to break Cat’s placid façade.

Voice softening, she continued, “I hope when she does finally find out about this, it helps her understand just how much we appreciate her—how deeply we value her help and cherish her presence in our lives.”

Shaking off the sentimental moment before she drew any unwanted attention to the true focus of her words, she finished with a jocular flourish, “And as a gesture of good will, the Daily Scoop has agreed to provide Supergirl with as many servings of ‘Swirl of Steel’ as she would like, free of charge, for as long as they carry this flavor—so be sure to make it their most popular item, to give them plenty of impetus to keep offering it.”

Amidst the cheers and applause, Cat caught sight of Kara moving along the crowd’s edge, toward where she anticipated Cat would leave the dais. Steadying her suddenly frenetic thoughts with a deep breath, she moved with controlled strides to intersect Kara’s approach.

Taking the final step down to stand before the just-arriving hero, she tipped her head back enough to meet Kara’s glassy gaze. “I hope you don’t mind me keeping this event a secret from you. I know you’re trying to establish alien affairs as your beat, but I figured you’d much rather enjoy the free ice cream than cover the story.”

“Cat.”

She could hear the intent behind just the utterance of her name and hastily gestured for Kara to stop. “Go,” she whispered. “Enjoy _your_ ice cream, Kara.” She reached out and tugged sharply at one side of Kara’s collar. “I promise we will talk later.”

With a nod Cat could tell wasn’t her preferred choice, Kara took a step back before glancing around to make sure no one was near enough to overhear. “You, um, you might want to let James know that Supergirl will probably pay the Daily Scoop a visit in about an hour.” She looked out over the crowds lining up at each of the kiosks set up in the plaza to hand out free servings. When she focused once more on Cat, she grinned impishly. “She’ll do her best to leave enough ice cream for everyone else.”

Cat huffed with false indignation at how pleased Kara looked at her joke, watching as she pivoted and hurried off to join one of the ever-growing queues.

True to the hero’s word, Supergirl arrived an hour later, conspicuously in sync with the arrival of a group of students from a nearby day camp. Suspecting something special about the promised appearance, Cat had requested not only James and his cameras but also one of her news crews. Present under the pretense of getting crowd reaction video for B roll, they were primed and ready to broadcast Supergirl’s arrival live on the CatCo Plaza Jumbotron.

Though the hero refused to give an official interview, she made a point of saying a few informal words of gratitude for the honor, which she described as “the best kind of award because who doesn’t love dessert?”

As Cat watched the campers cheer their hero’s question on the screen in her office that streamed the Jumbotron’s feed, she knew that clip would go viral in mere minutes once it hit CatCo’s social media channels.

Afterward, Supergirl took over scooping at the line serving the campers and a few other groups of children who had gathered when they realized the Hero of National City had arrived. She stayed long enough to clean out three fresh tubs of Swirl of Steel, smiling and laughing and offering as many hugs and posing for as many photos as the kids wanted.

The photo Cat instantly knew she would have printed and framed for Kara was the one she watched James snap of Supergirl, double-scoop cones in both hands, crouching down amidst a circle of the kids she’d just finished serving. Cat suspected Kara would need to wash her Super suit several times that evening to clean off all the sticky fingerprints, especially on her cape. She also suspected Kara would smile fondly at the joyful memories of how she earned each of those tiny, tacky smudges.

Toward the end of the day, Cat strolled out to her balcony, glass of bourbon in hand, to enjoy the approaching sunset. She lifted her head into the soft caress of a warm passing breeze and leaned her hip against the ledge as she scanned the skies. That evening’s color palette reflected along the corridor of mirrored glass skyscrapers in a creamy pastel glow. With a content sigh, she sipped from her tumbler and relished the sultry slide of warmth with each swallow.

Restless shifting from inside her office tugged her gaze enough for a peripheral peak.

“You’re going to wear a hole in my carpet with all that uncertain shuffling, Kiera.”

An approving hum was her only response to Kara moving from the shadows to her side as she continued to watch the evening light show.

“Looks kind of like my ice cream.”

Eyebrows arching in response to Kara’s pointed possessive phrasing, Cat finally focused her attention on her company. Kara’s eyes sparkled behind her glasses, her knowing smirk glistening slightly from the ice cream she was enjoying. Holding it up against the sky before them, she teased, “Don’t you think so?” before pulling it back for another satisfying lick.

Rolling her eyes at the transparent deflection, Cat sighed, “Do I even want to know how you have another cone three hours after the end of today’s event?”

She caught the telling twitch of Kara’s free hand right before she lifted it to her glasses for a fidgety readjustment. “I might have saved one of the cones in my office.”

The words filled the space between them, tantalizing in a way Cat almost couldn’t bring herself to seize upon, the thought of once more being denied the truth a more dreaded rejection than she’d ever faced before.

One look at Kara’s hopeful expression, however, prompted her to ignore her own doubts. “I didn’t realize you’d added a refrigerator to your office décor.”

Uncertainty flickered faintly in Kara’s stare before she breathed deeply, lifted the cone close to her lips, and blew.

Icy mist streamed from between lips that briefly blanched blue beneath the deep-freeze blast Kara released on her double-scoop cone. Cat watched in awe as the ice cream crystalized under the hero’s Arctic breath.

“I’ve gotten pretty good at that freezy breath thing,” she laughed as she drew the cone in for a bite that now crunched loudly. With one of those satisfied moans that always left Cat slightly riled, she sighed, “So good.”

Clearing her throat with a quick sip of bourbon, Cat shot back, “I was worried you might think it was too healthy, what with all that fruit in it.”

“I eat fruit.”

“Fruit pastries do not count, darling.”

Cocking her head to the side, a flush of color seeping beneath her skin at the sound of Cat’s casual endearment for her, Kara cautiously asked, “Why now?”

“I could ask you the same question, _Supergirl_.”

When she tipped her glass in Kara’s direction, similar to the first time she’d ever called Kara out by her alias, the hero’s blush deepened but her laughter was honest and easy.

“I’m not telling you anything you didn’t already know.” She shrugged in deference to her statement as she slipped off her glasses and laid them down on the ledge, her whole demeanor shifting as if suddenly unburdened by a great weight. “I should have told you from the start.”

To her surprise, Cat clicked her tongue, her golden curls swaying with the shake of her head. “You should only tell people when they’ve proven to you they deserve your trust.”

“So, is that why you’ve been doing all you’ve been doing?” At the sight of Cat’s unnervingly controlled expression, she pressed, “Because I’m fairly certain these past few months have been a delicious cavalcade of most, if not all, of my favorite sweets—and some that I didn’t even know would become my favorites.”

“I wanted you to know that I see you, Kara, and I celebrate _you_. Even today was about showing you how much you mean to this city.” In a voice surprisingly soft, she added, “How much you mean to _me_.”

She noted with tremulous hope how her words had drawn Kara close enough to touch, close enough to feel heat radiating off her as if she were the very sun.

“I’d like to show you how much you mean to me, Cat.”

At the lift of her chin to signal her intrigue, Kara closed the distance between them, the firm press of her body pushing Cat until her back hit the balcony’s ledge. A huff of surprise barely escaped her lips before Kara’s mouth was on hers, Kara’s tongue sliding easily inside with a self-assuredness that had Cat digging her nails possessively into the small of her back.

As they parted and drew back slightly, Kara smiled in a way that made Cat feel as though she were seeing the hero's true joy for the first time.

“That was definitely something I want more of.”

Aware of the affected scrape of her voice, Cat tapped her hand against the flat of Kara’s chest and teased, “Finish your ice cream, Girl of Steel, and we'll see what we can do.”

With a slightly serious grumble, Kara stepped away enough to lean against the ledge, failing to hide her grin when Cat moved close enough to her side to touch shoulders. They stood that way in comfortable silence as the sun continued its descent, Cat sipping her bourbon as Kara demolished the rest of her ice cream.

Right before she could finish her cone, however, she froze at the sound of Cat urgently stating, “Wait.”

Reaching out, Cat plucked the remaining bit from Kara’s hands, barely stifling the uncouth snort of amusement she felt rising at the hero’s confused indignance.

“You don’t just chuck this in your mouth, Kiera. These cones require a special touch.”

Without further explanation, she leaned her head back and, holding the cone bottom over her mouth, delicately bit off the tip. She didn’t need to see Kara to know the visual was just as salacious as she had hoped it would be. First, there was a gasp, followed by the notable cessation of any breathing as the blueberry sauce in the bottom of the cone began to drip down into her mouth.

When she flicked her tongue out enough to swipe the sauce away, she was certain she heard the crumble of concrete hitting the balcony floor from where Kara was clutching desperately to the ledge. Lowering the cone to her lips, she sucked the rest of the sauce out before finally dropping the cone into her mouth with a satisfied crunch.

Lifting her head again, she barely had enough time to swallow the last bite before Kara’s lips were once more pressed against hers. With a laugh she heard echo in Kara's mouth, she fought that time for dominance in their kiss, her hand slipping through Kara’s hair, tangling with the silken tresses and tugging enough to elicit another moan.

“You taste so sweet.” Mesmerized by the slow path of Cat’s tongue along her bottom lip, Kara nearly missed when she finished, “I bet you taste even sweeter elsewhere.”

Though the words Kara gasped were foreign, Cat grinned with licentious delight at the familiar desperation of her tone.

Running the fingers of her free hand down the line of buttons on Kara’s shirt, Cat softly kissed the edge of her mouth. “I want to know, Kara. Will you let me?”

“Please.”

Fingers shifting course, she unfastened the buttons of Kara’s shirt, almost more quickly than Kara could when changing into her suit—which, Cat realized was conspicuously missing at that moment.

As if sensing her curiosity, Kara confirmed her earlier suspicions. “My suit got a little sticky this afternoon—plus, I smelled like a waffle cone.”

With a huff of laughter, Cat slipped the shirt off Kara’s shoulders, not even waiting for it to hit the balcony floor before she was unhooking Kara’s bra and letting it quickly follow her top.

If anyone other than Kara was standing before her, Cat might have entertained a moment of envy for the sight that met her: of flawless skin, firm, rounded breasts topped with flushed, hardening nipples, and sinfully ripped abdominal muscles that disappeared beneath the waist of her skirt.

Reacting almost unconsciously, she trailed the blunt edges of her nails down taut obliques, her breath wavering at the shiver of strength she felt in response. When she bent forward and drew one of Kara’s nipples into her mouth, she knew the sound of Kara’s responding moan was one of the most gorgeous sounds she’d ever heard.

She paused, however, at the unexpected silence that followed too soon after her start. Her curiosity piqued even higher at the sight of Kara’s nervous look and flushed cheeks, which Cat suspected were that color more from embarrassment than arousal.

Still, Kara steadied herself as best as she could and explained, “I-I need more pressure to feel you.”

The moment she saw her words click in Cat’s brain, she released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. It was short-lived relief, though, before she felt Cat’s fingers and thumbs on both her nipples, pinching with increasing strength as she studied Kara’s expression.

At the flutter of Kara’s eyelids and the way she drew her bottom lip between her teeth in a desperate attempt at staying quiet, Cat’s lips curled upward into a wry grin. Thoughts of weighted nipple clamps—and all weighted varieties of _other_ clamps—whispered deliciously in the back of her thoughts as she added pulls and sharp twists into her arsenal, pleased with how quickly she had Kara’s hips bucking into her in response.

“Cat, please!”

Leaning in to once more kiss the corner of Kara’s mouth, she whispered, “Please what, darling?”

She pulled back to meet Kara’s gaze, falling instantly into the onyx depths of pupils blown inhumanly wide. “Please fuck me.”

Fire smoldered low and hot inside her and she felt herself clench at the strike of those pleading words.

She moved away, feeling the pull of Kara’s needful gaze on her as she walked to the sitting area to pluck a cushion from one of the seats. Returning, she dropped the cushion to the floor before dropping gracefully to her knees atop it. From her position, she watched the shift of dusk’s light along Kara’s throat as she swallowed loudly.

“I’d hate to be interrupted.”

Her words took several seconds to sift through the murky haze of desire engulfing Kara as she stared down at the smaller blonde positioned so temptingly before her. As she waited, Cat ran her hands up long, lean legs, catching the tremble of Kara’s thighs as she slipped up beneath her skirt.

Voice cracking against the silence surrounding them, she finally stammered, “We’re—we’re the only ones on this s-side of the floor.”

“Good girl,” she purred as she moved one hand up to the zipper that ran along Kara’s side. With a delicate tug and the soft click of unlocking teeth, Cat released the dark plaid fabric from Kara’s hips with a soft _thwump_ against the concrete.

Black cotton boyshorts stretched low along her hips and around thickly muscled thighs, and Cat could tell just from looking at them that she was soaking wet and desperately ready for relief. With no further need to tease for the moment, she hooked her fingers into the band of Kara’s underwear and tugged them down and off.

“Spread your legs for me,” she ordered, dragging her nails down Kara’s thighs again, hard enough to leave faint contrails that nearly instantly faded.

Kara obeyed immediately, opening herself up fully to Cat’s view. Her response was unrepentantly Pavlovian, her mouth watering as she eyed glistening curls that were practically dripping and gorgeously engorged lips she ached to run her tongue along.

“How close are you?”

“So close, Cat.”

She refused to hide her smirk at the encroaching whine in Kara’s voice as she reached up and slid her fingers between her lips. “How close?”

Kara’s response was a whimper as she reached behind her to brace herself against the balcony ledge.

Slipping her fingers upward, she gasped in surprise at the way Kara thrust forward when she found the hero’s clit. Pressing into heated flesh, she began to rub fast, small circles against the hardened nub. She leaned in, leaving a trail of hard bites along Kara’s inner thighs as she worked her fingers as long as she could before her wrist began to ache.

Without missing a beat, she switched from fingers to lips, groaning against Kara’s fevered skin as she coated her tongue in the rich, intoxicating flavor of Kara’s arousal.

“Just as sweet as I imagined,” she whispered, delighting in the sound of Kara’s fingers digging into the balcony’s outer edge, the concrete cracking loudly beneath her strength. The thought of causing Kara to expend that much power just from the stroke of her tongue was enough to set her throbbing without any touches of her own.

She continued to increase the pressure and speed of her flicks and licks, carefully adjusting to Kara’s gasps for more until, finally, all she heard were soft, wordless hitches of breath. Glancing upward, she nearly broke her rhythm at the sight of Kara, lost in her pleasure, head tipped back and breasts bouncing with each gasp.

Digging her fingers into the backs of Kara’s thighs until she felt her nails begin to bend up slightly, she took a deep breath and sucked Kara’s clit in and out of her mouth several times as hard as she could, letting her teeth scrape the sensitive flesh each time as she did.

Kara came with a blistering scream Cat was certain those on the ground heard, and the distinctive sound of the concrete balcony ledge cracking more under the strength of her grip.

Worried that pushing the hero any further might be too much, Cat slowly loosened her hold on Kara’s now intensely throbbing clit, kissing the inside of her thigh tenderly before pushing herself up to her feet.

She watched as Kara drew several shaky breaths and relaxed her arms from the near-trembling grip on the balcony. Her hands dropped crumbles of concrete dust as she moved them into sight and the hero sighed a soft apology as she tried to brush away the dust.

Cat merely shook her head, tucking a finger under Kara’s chin to encourage eye contact. “The building belongs to me, darling. If I wanted to fuck you until you made the whole structure collapse, that would be my prerogative—and most definitely my pleasure.”

Though the guilt remained in her eyes—a response Cat sensed had roots much, much deeper than just that night’s accidental destruction—she couldn’t hold back the goofy grin at Cat’s certitude.

Leaning down for her clothes, Kara huffed slightly and dropped down onto the cushion Cat had been using. She caught Cat’s slightly worried stare as she clumsily tugged on her boy shorts. “That was—that—I just need a moment.”

Worry morphed into a smugness that instantly had Kara grinning and shaking her head as Cat settled on the cushion beside her. “Am I to understand that I have brought Supergirl to her knees?”

“Pretty sure you were the one on your knees,” she playfully shot back, laughing at the glare her comment earned. “I do concede you knocked me on my ass, though.”

“And a fine ass it is.” She pinched the side of Kara’s backside, swallowing back her own reaction to the well-defined muscle she felt beneath her fingers.

Kara snort-laughed at the tease, leaning back against her hands with a half-lidded contentment that enthralled Cat to behold. She realized in that moment she had rarely seen Kara in a state of total relaxation.

As if to prove the point, Kara’s phone began to buzz from somewhere amongst the tangle on her clothing. Cat felt the hero stiffen beside her as she sat up and scanned around for the offending device.

First to find the phone, Cat slipped it out of the pocket of Kara’s skirt, waggling it in the hero’s direction. “Duty might be calling,” she teased as she handed over the phone flashing her sister's name.

With a sigh, Kara hit respond. “Hey, Alex.” Then, clearing her throat, “What? No, I’m fine. What’s up?”

Cat listened to Kara’s brief exchange, understanding quickly that their evening tryst was, indeed, coming to an end. She remained quiet, however, as Kara said goodbye after confirming she was on her way home.

Reaching up for glasses she had yet to put back on—like most of her clothes—she explained, “Tonight is our usual sister night, and Alex just wanted to let me know she’s bringing over two fresh pints of Swirl of Steel.”

“Well, I’d say you’ve definitely earned a reward for tonight.”

“Pretty sure _tonight_ was the reward.”

Reading the concern threaded through her words, Cat replied, “Tonight was only the beginning.” Shifting easily into Kara’s lap, she straddled the hero and pinned her down with a slow downward roll of her hips. “I’ve got _plans_ for you, darling.”

She watched the way Kara relaxed once more into utter contentment at her words and felt her heart ache at the happiness the sight brought her.

Leaning in, she pressed a languorous kiss to Kara’s lips before whispering, “For now, though, get dressed and get home before Alex sends out a search party for you. I’d hate for her to learn about us by finding me debauching you on my balcony.”

A devilish smile slipped full lips upward at the memory of her comment and of how close it came to the truth of Alex’s discovery and less-than-accepting read on their relationship when she’d finally—and unceremoniously—stumbled upon it.

Not that they had intended for Alex to find out the way she had. In fact, during their subsequent meeting after that memorable balcony moment, Cat had made a point to let Kara know it was all right if she spoke with Alex about them. Regardless of Kara’s insistence that she would tell her sister, Cat realized with growing uncertainty how, after several utterly enjoyable weeks with Kara, the hero had continued to push off the conversation.

At the onset of their second month together, Cat decided it was time to confront Kara about her lingering hesitation. To ease the sting of what she suspected would be at the very least a difficult conversation (or worse if her uncertainties became realities), she brought with her to Kara’s loft an order of hand-dipped chocolate strawberries.

As she drove over, she hummed along to one of the songs Kara always loved to sing whenever it came on the radio and smiled at the memory of the last time they had enjoyed the dessert she was bringing. The sheets from that night were a total loss from the chocolate and strawberry stains, making it one of the best nights Cat had ever had.

She carried the box up the stairs to Kara’s place, the memory of that evening calming her nerves as she let herself inside. Glancing around, she quickly deduced Kara hadn’t returned yet from whatever call she’d received late that afternoon from her sister. Nothing had appeared on CCN after her departure, but Cat had learned a bit more of Kara’s secretive work with her sister and the black-ops agency to which she was assigned. Whatever had called Kara away that day might never be known to the general public—but she smiled to herself at how she would be in the know soon enough.

Continuing to hum the song from the car, she set about preparing for Kara’s arrival by pulling out plates and utensils and sorting through the drawer of takeout menus to find the one for Kara’s favorite Peruvian restaurant. Her tune fell silent, however, at the sound of bootsteps landing rather heavily near the always-ajar window behind her.

She turned to meet the cause of the sound, her brow slowly furrowing in concern.

Cape fluttering slowly into stillness, Kara stood slightly hunched over for the briefest beat before straightening with noticeable strain at the sight of Cat in her loft. Her normally tan skin seemed waxen and the smile she gave failed to reach unsettlingly dull eyes.

“Cat.”

Even that one word dragged drily from her throat as she lurched stiffly forward.

Dropping the menu onto the kitchen island, Cat hurried to meet Kara, her concern deepening at how Kara flinched at the press of Cat’s hand against her midsection to steady her.

“Kara, what happened?”

Up close, Cat could make out abrasions and a sickly mottling of bruises along Kara’s jaw and down below the neck of her suit. She smelled of the government-issue soap found at the DEO and her normally shiny hair was limp and still slightly damp.

“Just a little alien bar brawl,” she joked, though the tightness of her expression belied a far darker truth.

The fight between her and the latest behemoth alien with an intergalactic grudge against the House of El had lasted an unsettling number of hours and extended destruction across several sections of desert mountainside before she had worn him down enough for the DEO to capture him. However, the victory had brought her close enough to blowing out her powers that she had felt them waver several times during her flight home.

She sank down onto her couch with a hiss of discomfort. However, she clung to Cat’s hand, tugging gently and smiling in such a way that Cat easily capitulated to her unspoken request. Slipping into Kara’s lap, knees resting on either side of her thighs, Cat’s gaze continued to shift along now both sides of Kara’s face, documenting each sign of battle damage she could see and wondering what the suit was hiding from her view.

“Hey.” The soft beckon snapped Cat’s gaze up, to meet blue eyes slowly growing brighter and more focused as she watched. “If there’s Simone Pérèle under that blouse, I’m counting tonight a double win.”

Only briefly surprised by the unexpected comment, Cat hitched her eyebrow and released the buttons of her blouse, tossing it toward the chair opposite the couch. Just as Kara had hoped, Cat wore her favorite of the lingerie she’d seen so far: a navy blue demi bra with plunging cup line and a complex open weave of lace that left barely anything to the imagination. “Winner, winner.”

Kara wiggled with excitement beneath her, knowing this bra had a matching tanga that made Cat’s ass look particularly sinful. “Come here,” and she slid her hands up Cat’s back, pushing her close enough to kiss.

Losing herself to the moment, Cat focused on the always supple give of Kara’s lips and the content sighs the hero released whenever they took the time to enjoy these slower, more sensual kisses. She hesitated slightly, however, as she processed the unexpected antiseptic hit of mint on Kara’s breath.

And there was the taste of something familiar and yet distinct to Kara, like so many things Cat had already experienced with the Kryptonian. It lingered beneath the fading trace of what Cat assumed was mouthwash, metallic and salty with elements of something even Cat’s refined palate couldn’t place.

A glimpse of red flecks as she opened her eyes caused Cat to pull back in shock when she realized what she had tasted. Hand trembling noticeably as she lifted it, she cautiously swiped her thumb along the corner of Kara’s mouth. Light red streaks stained her thumb pad, blurring into wavy lines through a sudden damask of tears.

“You bleed.”

Kara watched her calmly, the only movement her finger as it swiped through the line of moisture along one of Cat’s cheeks. “You’ve seen me bleed before, Cat.”

The golden flecks in her pupils shimmered beneath her tears. “Not like this.” She softly touched her fingertips to the still-fading bruises along her face. “Not like this,” she repeated as Kara struggled not to withdraw from the pressure to her sensitive skin.

“I’m going to be all right, I promise.”

“This time.”

“Every time.”

Anger sharpened her gaze into dark emerald shards. “You can’t make that promise, Kara!”

Feeling the flex of Cat’s muscles signaling her impending departure from Kara’s lap, the hero laid her hands atop Cat’s thighs, applying just enough pressure to stress her need for her to stay, to listen.

“You’re right.”

Her words more than her actions were what finally halted Cat’s movement. When she stilled completely, Kara continued, “Not even I’m guaranteed immortality, Cat. But I was the only person who could have stopped the alien who attacked tonight. So, even if it meant I might not have made it, I wasn’t going to leave it to others to fight a battle they wouldn’t have won without me.”

Moments passed in silent uncertainty as Kara watched Cat process her words. She ached at the sight of Cat’s fear and sorrow, streaming now in twin lines down her pale cheeks.

Finally, Cat leaned close and pressed as gentle a kiss as possible against Kara’s lips. Resting her forehead against Kara’s, she breathed out, “You insufferably selfless alien.”

The jostle of Kara’s laughter beneath her loosened the clench of terror from her lungs as she breathed a little more deeply.

“What can I do to help you feel better?”

Pursing her lips into a mischievous pout, Kara glanced peripherally toward her kitchen island and the familiar box setting atop it. “I could really use one of those strawberries while I wait for whatever order you were putting together when I arrived.”

With a longsuffering sigh, Cat slid off her lap and padded softly back into the kitchen, plucking the largest strawberry from the box and happily straddling the hero once more on her return.

“This what you want, Supergirl?”

“This is what I want,” she countered, drawing her finger along the scalloped edge of Cat’s bra, “but I’ll settle for the strawberry for now.”

Smirking at the hero’s attempt at seduction, Cat lifted the berry to Kara’s lips and held it steady as she took a massive bite. Juice dribbled down her chin as she took the last bit from Cat’s fingers, grinning goofily around the large mouthful.

Lifting the hero’s face with the crook of her finger under Kara’s chin, she clicked her tongue in playful admonishment. “Dirty girl,” she sighed as she moved in to lick away the line of juice. 

“What in the wretched fuck is going on here?”

At the sound of Alex’s irate question, followed by the slamming front door, Kara stumbled awkwardly up from the couch, nearly dropping Cat before lowering her to the floor and shifting her safely behind her. She fumbled with the clasps of her cape while babbling, “Alex! What-why—w-why are you—what?”

“Find your words, Kara,” Cat snipped from behind her, though she graciously accepted the cover of the hero’s cape when she draped it over her shoulders.

“Or maybe you should find your shirt and get the hell out of my sister’s apartment.”

“Alex.”

The creep of steel into her tone was enough to draw Alex’s full attention back to her. “Cat belongs here just as much as you do.”

“Really? For how long?”

Stature deflating slightly at the question, she quietly replied, “Two months.”

The sound of Alex’s dismissive laughter was nearly bitter enough to taste. “Two months? And _this_ is the first I’m learning of it?”

She directed her most intimidating glare toward the CEO watching the interchange from behind Kara. “Let me guess: That was your idea, right? Can’t have people thinking the Queen of All Media is slumming it with her former assistant.”

“Alex, enough!”

“No, Kara, not enough by a long shot. You kept this from me, and the reason why is clear!”

Cat arched a brow at the statement, curious herself to hear the real reason why Kara had remained silent. Instead, she found Alex’s fury once more focused on her.

“So, what? You’ve been traipsing over here with sweets for two months to seduce my sister into being your personal secret fuck toy?”

While admittedly not the most appropriate time to break into laughter, especially for someone of Cat Grant’s stalwart level of control, even the memory of Alex's accusation still made Cat chuckle.

The reaction, however, was neither expected nor appreciated in the moment. Kara’s perplexity and concern at the sound quickly shifted into a more protective blocking position when she heard Alex’s furious responding growl.

Ignoring the rage burning in Alex’s glower, Cat crossed her arms beneath the cover of Kara’s cape and replied, “Yes, you’ve caught me, Agent Danvers. My grand scheme was to lure your sister into being my supercharged rent girl by wooing her with confections—only I ended up falling hopelessly in love with her instead. I’ve already optioned the movie rights. What do you think of the title _Dessert Hearts_?”

Her smug expression froze at the realization that Kara had turned completely away from Alex and was staring at her in an inscrutable yet unnerving way.

“Alex, you need to leave. Now.”

“ _Me?_ ”

Any desire to gloat at Kara’s choice quickly dissipated beneath the weight of that decision’s reality. Kara had chosen Cat over her sister—and she did not look happy about the decision.

Sighing softly, Kara turned back to face Alex once more. “I will come over later tonight so we can talk, okay? But right now, I need to talk with Cat and I need you to calm down at least five DEFCON levels.”

Jaw muscles clenching visibly, Alex quietly regarded her sister, conveying volumes, Cat was certain, in that murderous glare. “Fine,” she finally acceded. “You know where to find me.”

Without another word, she spun on her boot toe and stomped from the loft, slamming the door even harder on her departure.

Shoulders dropping with a desultory sigh, Kara stared at the now vacated space for just a beat before turning to face Cat once more.

“You love me?”

The unexpected question left Cat gobsmacked for a beat and blanking on any response beyond, “What?”

Kara persisted, however, with her chosen line of questioning. “Did you mean what you just said to my sister? Do you love me?”

Pressing down on the defensive deflections she felt clawing up her throat, she instead focused on the woman before her—on the frightened, hopeful way she watched her and on the way her eyes pleaded for reassurance that Cat realized she should have provided long before that moment.

It was then she understood Kara’s hesitation in telling Alex the truth. Cat had given her so much space in which to settle into the reality of being with her that she had also given her no reason to believe any of it was real. She hadn’t even told Carter yet about their nascent relationship, fearing that Kara might view that step so soon as overwhelming or rushed—or, worse, more than she wanted from what they were sharing.

Seeing the situation in that moment from Kara’s perspective, she realized she must have viewed it as Cat keeping her out of the most important part of her life--as if Kara weren’t deeply embedded there already. Not telling Alex was a way of keeping that part of her life safe from the heartbreak she must have expected when Cat decided she had grown bored. 

Wanting to repair the damage she hadn’t even realized she’d been causing, she fixed her gaze on Kara and stated with all the certainty she could muster, “While I hadn’t meant to blurt it so unceremoniously, I absolutely meant it, Kara. I do love you.”

The hero’s eyelids fluttered beneath the sudden weight of tears and her expression changed to one of heartbreaking revelation: of hope broken by excruciating loss but still searching for the place—the _person_ —she could once more call home.

All Cat needed to do was open her arms before Kara was falling easily into her embrace, barely catching herself before she toppled them both to the ground. With a hug that could have cracked the strongest human’s ribs, Cat whispered her heart’s devotion to her hero as many times as Kara needed to hear it.

“I love you, Cat.”

The words slipped quietly into place within her and she sighed at how _right_ they felt.

Rubbing her hands along Kara’s back, she slowly released her hold. With a smile to soften her next words, she wiped away Kara’s tears and stated, “I’m going to head home now. Go, see your sister. Talk through everything and, if Alex is so inclined, let her know I would like to meet you both tomorrow morning at her favorite restaurant for brunch.”

She waited for Kara to process her words before she added, “And next weekend, I want you to come to the penthouse on Saturday morning. I’m taking Carter to his favorite pinball arcade and I know he’d love it if you went with us.”

That statement took a bit more time for Kara to process, her jaw flexing several times as she struggled for a response. “But-but your time with Carter—”

“Is time we agree should be spent with the people we love.” She pressed a finger upward against Kara’s chin to close her mouth, which still gaped slightly in surprise at her response. “And I have a feeling,” she teased, “that you winning over Carter’s love is going to go far more easily than whatever it is I’m going to have to struggle to salvage with your sister.”

While it was definitely not an easy task for her or Alex, Cat remained grateful that their initial introduction to each other was a moment that Alex and she grew close enough in the end not only to laugh about but also to still tease Kara unmercifully about whenever the mood struck.

As if summoned by her nostalgic thoughts, she heard the soft, swift shuffle of socked feet into the kitchen, followed quickly by the expected slide and bump of a lithe body into her side. Stumbling only slightly, she continued facing ahead while sipping from her tumbler.

“Wow, Grant, that must have been one hell of a stressful board meeting tonight. Those gray roots—”

The remainder of Alex’s quip morphed into a grunt in response to Cat’s sharp elbow shot into her ribs. The brunette shifted out of reach, laughter filling her throat and lighting her eyes as she finally earned Cat’s full attention.

“You have been around long enough to know the stress and long hours of our seasonal fashion editions and how they impede upon my personal schedule. That being said, I have an appointment with my stylist next week, thank you. And you know how I feel about anyone other than your sister _looming_ over me in my own home.”

Unfazed by what she knew was performative bluster, Alex sidled close once more and leaned against Cat’s shoulder. The CEO huffed at the contact, expertly holding in any sign of her amusement.

“If you didn’t want me to loom, then you should have kept on those stilts you wear to the office every day.”

In response, Cat slowly but steadily lifted herself up onto her tip-toes until she was nearly as tall as usual when wearing her regular heels. Alex grimaced at the sight. “All right, I get it. Stop already. You know I find it creepy when you do that.”

With a victorious smirk she knew always irritated the agent, she slowly lowered herself back to her regular height. “It makes no sense that you’re so bothered by me doing that. You know that, right?”

“It’s just _weird_ , okay?”

“So says the woman who hunts aliens for a living.”

Alex snorted dismissively, her gaze traveling toward the line-up on the counter. “What’s this? You aren’t actually planning on joining us in eating ice cream sundaes, are you?”

“No. I’d had somewhat different plans for these.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at Cat’s suddenly odd tone.

“Did Kara—was Kara not supposed to open these? She did seem surprised to find them in the fridge. She assumed you just hadn’t told her about them.”

“I was hoping to surprise her.”

“With chocolate sundae topping?”

Original sigh returning with full gale force, Cat picked up one of the jars and handed it over to Alex. The brunette frowned at the act, though she obediently accepted the offering.

The wait for the moment of realization was short, its arrival heralded by laughter Cat was certain could be heard from the DEO outpost in Sri Lanka.

“I’m delighted to have provided this moment of unabashed amusement for you, Agent Danvers.”

Wiping at the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, Alex struggled to compose herself for nearly a full minute, feeling the increasing irritation of the woman beside her with every passing second.

“Come on, Cat,” she finally countered. “You know she didn’t do it on purpose. In fact, I can assure you, she didn’t even notice.”

“I know.” Finally dropping a bit of her _sangfroid_ , she allowed the slightest sliver of a grin. “This just isn’t the good time I was hoping we’d have with these,” and she shook the emptiest jar to accentuate her point.

“Okay, ew,” Alex sputtered as she dropped the other jar back to the counter. “Haven’t you two scarred me enough with your rampant horniness?”

“Not even close,” Cat countered with unrepentant pleasure.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to console myself by sharing this story with Maggie,” as she nudged one of the jars with her knuckle.

“Tell any of this to Maggie, and I tell her about that ring you bought a month ago and have been storing in your DEO tac kit while you figure out how to give it to her.”

Enjoying the gawp-faced silence of her companion, she added breezily, “Kara’s not the only Danvers sister who can’t keep secrets well, Agent. You might want to keep that in mind as you continue to try to hide this from that highly perceptive detective living with you.”

When she turned to face Alex fully, she relaxed into the kindness she reserved for those well within her walls of trust and caring.

“Just ask her, Alex. It won’t matter how you do it. She’s going to say yes.”

Surprised by the unexpectedly serious sentiment, Alex stumbled briefly to reply, “Y-yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

“Of course, I’m right. I’m Cat Danvers-Grant.”

With an epic eye roll she typically saved for one of Kara’s cheesiest attempts at humor, Alex shuffled backward, a thought hitting her as she started to turn for the doorway. “Why don’t I head home now and take kiddo with me?”

Knowing the root of Cat’s rising protest, she quickly added, “I know he leaves on Sunday for his two weeks with his dad, so I promise I’ll get him back here bright and early tomorrow morning.” She jammed her hands into her pockets, her cheeks flushing pink as she added, “Two weeks is long enough for aunts to miss him, too.”

Moved by the quiet confession, Cat accepted the offer. “I know he’d enjoy the additional time with you before he leaves on Sunday.”

She shook her head at the way Alex pumped her fist into the air.

“Thanks, Cat!” As she spun toward the door, she called over her shoulder, “And this will give you and Kara the privacy to salvage those plans you had for those jars.” She paused at the kitchen entry and stated emphatically, “Without me _ever_ having to know about any of it.”

Chuckling at the brunette’s declaration, she grabbed her glass of bourbon and sauntered toward the living room, listening as Alex happily called out, “Hey, Butthead.”

Leaning back against the cushions so he could watch Alex’s now-upside-down approach, Carter rejoined, “Who you callin’ Butthead, Butthead?”

Cat knew from the odd inflection of her son’s voice that he was mimicking something from one of the myriad movies or shows to which he’d been introduced during these weekly viewing parties with Kara and Alex. Pop culture, like science, was another language Alex spoke fluently and joyfully with him in ways that constantly endeared the brunette to Cat.

“Impromptu sleepover at my place. Maggie won’t be back from her conference until tomorrow afternoon, so you know what that means?”

“All night _Stranger Things_ marathon?”

“Uh, hells yeah,” she laughed as she ruffled his hair. Seeing the splotch of chocolate on his chin, she grimaced, mostly in jest, and finished, “Wash your face and get your gear. We’re rolling in five!”

As Carter scrambled happily from the couch and disappeared toward his room, Kara tipped her head to the side, her face a portrait of happy confusion. “What’s with the last-minute plans?”

With a casual shrug, Alex hopped over the back of the couch with a loud _floomph_ that barely covered the disapproving click of Cat’s tongue. “Well, since my chicken sister banned _Stranger Things_ from our weekly line-up—”

“I didn’t want Carter having nightmares!”

“Darling, the only one who had nightmares that night was you.”

Cat ran her fingers along the strong line of Kara’s shoulders as she stalked around the couch and slipped into Kara’s lap. Ignoring the gagging pantomime from Alex at how Kara instinctively pulled Cat closer into her embrace and kissed her cheek, she finished, “I’d prefer to never again be awakened by my _superhero_ wife begging for mercy from a-a Gorgonzola demon?”

Face flushing deeper colors with every giggle from Alex, Kara slumped downward while mumbling, “Demogorgon. It’s not a cheese demon.”

“Whatever,” Alex laughed. “Point is, kiddo’s leaving on Sunday for two whole weeks with his dad, which means I’ve gotta get my Gorgonzola demon fix now before he goes.”

At the reminder of Carter’s impending departure for his vacation with his father, Kara turned her gaze fully toward Cat. Understanding the sudden uncertainty, she kissed Kara’s nose and shook her head. “It’s all right, darling. We’ll spend all day with him tomorrow before we get him ready for Joe to pick him up Sunday.”

“Okay.”

Alex frowned at the sound of Kara’s soft acquiescence and the way Cat’s eyes glistened even as she placed a comforting kiss on Kara’s forehead.

“You both should come over on Sunday night for dinner.” Catching Cat’s dispute before she could drop it, Alex hurriedly added, “Maggie’s cooking and I’m in charge of drinks.” Pleased at the CEO’s instant appeasement, she couldn’t help but add, “I’ll try not to be too offended at your preference for Maggie’s cuisine over mine.”

“Oh? I must have missed the announcement declaring burned frozen pizza its own cuisine.”

“Smart ass with a smart mouth,” Alex sassed, pleased she could rile Cat even momentarily from her sadness. To Kara, she stated, “I’ll even stop at M’Gann’s and get some of that _Gy’reshl’c_ rum you like so much.”

“Thank you, Alex.” Kara hugged Cat a little more tightly before letting her go at the sound of Carter clomping back down the hall.

“All ready, kiddo?”

“You bet,” he grinned, his backpack bulging with the clothes Cat knew he’d just shoved in haphazardly as to not keep Alex waiting.

Refraining from mentioning the inevitable wrinkling, she instead slid off Kara’s lap and walked over to kiss her son’s cheek. “Have fun, darling. We’ll see you in the morning—hopefully after you’ve gotten at least a few hours of sleep?”

“Of course,” Alex replied as she slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket and keys. She sighed in relief that she’d driven her Mustang that evening instead of the Ducati, knowing Cat’s discomfort with Carter traveling anywhere by motorcycle. “All right, let’s make like a tree—”

“And get out of here,” Carter quickly jumped in, laughter filling the foyer as he hugged Kara tightly and trailed after Alex toward the door.

Shaking her head as the door closed, barely muffling the sound of Carter’s continued excitement, Cat slipped her hand into Kara’s and tugged for the hero to follow her.

“I’m kind of surprised you’re okay with him leaving tonight.”

Cat caught the slight melancholy returning to Kara’s voice as she led them back through the penthouse, diverting toward the kitchen on her way.

“He’s growing up, and I need to start accepting that the time of him leaving for more than just two weeks every summer or a week during the holidays is quickly approaching. College is on the horizon, and then he’ll be off on his own adventures and following his own journey.”

Not wanting to linger too long on the truths she’d just voiced out loud for the first time, she slid her tumbler onto the counter beside the line of jars that finally drew Kara’s attention.

“Oh!” She snatched up one of the containers, looking curiously at Cat. “Did I leave these out?”

“No. I pulled them out when I got in.”

Forehead crinkling in confusion, Kara held up the jar in her hand and asked, “Were these meant for someone else?” She frowned at the thought. “I’m sorry, Cat. I just assumed they were for tonight. I should have checked first with you.”

“They weren’t for this evening,” Cat confirmed, “but they _were_ for us.”

Seeing the confusion deepening to epic Kryptonian proportions, she tapped her finger against the jar Kara held. She waited as Kara read the label.

“Handcrafted chocolate body paint?”

Cat saw the moment the realization clicked into place, Kara’s eyes growing comically wide when she realized that she’d used Cat’s very boutique and very intimate gift for them on ice cream sundaes she’d shared—with their son and her sister.

Mortification blanched Kara’s features and she could barely meet Cat’s gaze. “Cat, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—oh, Rao, this is—this is—what did I do?”

Hoping to head off Kara’s panic before she slipped from babbling in English to babbling in Kryptonese, Cat rested her hand against the flat of her chest and ordered, “Kara, breathe.”

She paused to wait for Kara’s compliance, nodding in appeasement and pressing on before she could apologize or babble more. “It was a mistake, and it’s not like there was anything in those jars that wasn’t completely safe for—less lascivious purposes.”

She smirked at Kara’s pout and flat-out laughed at the deep red to quickly flood Kara’s cheeks when she finished, “Besides, from her reaction, I believe your sister thought it was it was one of the funniest things ever.”

“You told Alex? She’s never going to let me live this down!” At her next realization, she waved her hands in the air and declared, “Also, you know she’s going to tell Maggie.”

“No, she’s not,” Cat assured her.

It took a moment for Kara to understand the unspoken truth underlying Cat’s certainty. “You threatened to tell Maggie about the ring, didn’t you?”

Cat waved away the question as if it were an offending insect. “Please. If your sister doesn’t speed things up, I’m not just going to tell Maggie. I’m going to propose to her myself.”

At first grinning at the response, Kara quickly grew quiet as she processed Cat’s threat. “No, way,” she protested as she scooped Cat into her arms. “Only one wife allowed at a time, Mrs. Danvers-Grant.”

Humming her pleasure, Cat began to take advantage of her new position by kissing along Kara’s jaw. “Well, when you put it that way, Mrs. Danvers-Grant, who am I to argue?”

Thoughts growing hazy under the sensation of Cat shifting enough to suck the point where her jaw met her ear, Kara shuffled forward a few feet, but hesitated long enough for Cat to glance up from her attentions.

Blushing from her wife’s curious glare, Kara squared her shoulders and reached out to grab the jar of dark chocolate body paint.

“We should at least give one of these a proper try before ordering more, right?”

Cat tugged Kara’s earlobe roughly between her teeth before whispering, “Grab them all, Supergirl. We’ve got the place to ourselves all night long and a whole closet full of sheets, ready to be ruined.”

Laughter trailed down the hallway as Kara did as she was told and sped them toward the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Kara's sweet tooth is one of my favorite of her quirks, both canonically and beyond. Oh, and if you're interested, these are the lingerie Cat's wearing at Kara's apartment (because I always dive way too deep when researching stories, LOL): <https://www.simoneperele.com/eden-demi-plunge> and <https://www.simoneperele.com/eden-tanga>


End file.
